


gabbyoungsmith

by maggietomlinson



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggietomlinson/pseuds/maggietomlinson





	gabbyoungsmith

louis and harry hate each other and have hot hate sex regularly, then they fall in love. the end.


End file.
